


Home

by Eostre



Series: Home - Loki Love Story [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, God of Mischief, Hot Chocolate, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Love, Love, Love Story, Love/Hate, Prisoner Loki, Smut, post!Avengers, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her Dom and he loved her. He wanted to take over her planet, but she loved him. He almost got her killed, but she forgave him. He served his punishment. Now he wants to make her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> They've met not very long before the New York attack. Loki had simply used her to relieve his anger in...carnal ways. They had a bit of a Dom/Sub relationship but after she was severely injured in the New York attack, Loki realized that it's much more to it and worked his way into taking her to Asgard to be taken care of by their healers. Afterwards, while Odin being in Odinsleep, Thor and Frigga agreed to let Loki serve part of his punishment on Earth, with her and thus, their relationships grew, while still having the appearance of a Dom/Sub one, but subsequently growing much sweeter. Then when Odin awakened, he summoned Loki back and he was gone for about a year.

It was yet another cold winter day. The petite woman had just returned from work and discarded her winter coat as she headed for the kitchen, making her way past the calendar on the wall. It was already the 24th of December. Christmas Eve. And although she had a small Christmas tree in the big living room, she didn't buy herself any presents. She also refused to spend the holidays with Dr. Jane Foster, knowing very well that there were high chances for Thor to be there with her. Not the same could be said about the other Asgardian God that she was extremely anxious to see. 

How long had it been? How long had it been since Odin awaken from the Odinsleep and summoned Loki back on Asgard? She knew very well. She had counted the days, the weeks, the months and she was pretty sure she knew how many hours have passed too, but she was forcing herself to think of anything but that.

The house they had forced her to move into when she agreed to take care of Loki while he was on Earth was big. And so very cold for someone as small and in need of warmth as she was. It was even colder now that she lived there alone.

The warmth of the fireplace had died down but with a little bit of help it started again, the fire jumping around, throwing jolts of light into the room and warming it. Turning on the TV, she let a Christmas cartoon play as background while she took a blanket, curled up on the armchair in front of the fireplace and started to relax, watching the goofy cartoons with a small smile on her face.

Suddenly, she sat up, placing the blanket back on the armchair and dashing for the kitchen. Something was missing. Looking through the drawers, for that one object, she was almost desperate to find out what was missing. Pushing a box away, she discovered the missing ingredient to her perfect night. 

After a few minutes, she returned to her little nest with a big cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She felt as if the room had grown colder and setting the precious drink on the small round table next to her armchair, she went to check on the fire. However, her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the next sound she heard. 

"Delicious beverage, my dear."

Turning around in an instant, her heart most likely jumped out of her chest when her eyes laid upon the man she'd been thinking of. Loki was just putting the cup down as she tried to take a step towards him but her knees gave in. In an instant, he was near her and soon he was carrying her bridal-style to the arm chair as she tried her best to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Sitting down, he placed her on his lap, watching her with a bemused grin as she curled up onto him, resting her head on his chest.

"M-my Lord. You have returned!" She whimpered into his chest, nuzzling her face into his shirt as she allowed her lungs to fill with the delicious scent she missed for so long.

"Yes, little one." he whispered in that velvety accent of his, making her head spin as he stroked her hair. "Have you missed me?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side a bit, watching her with a menacing gaze.

"Very much so, my Lord. How come you are back? Have you been freed?" he nodded and pulled her away a bit so he could look down into her eyes. Pulling her head up by her chin, he placed a kiss to her forehead, keeping his lips there for a second longer. 

"Yes, my dove. I have been freed by my adoptive brother. There is a war that I must fight to erase my sins." her eyes widened and she titled her head to the side in confusion. 

"A war?! When? For how long will you... be able to stay...with me, my Lord?" a glimpse of hope sparked in her eyes.

"Both me and Thor got to spend this Midgardian holiday on Earth. With you and his wench." she winced at that, knowing that she was probably referred to as Loki's wench too. Or probably worse, since they didn't have a relationship like Thor and Jane did.

"When will you leave?" her head hung low as she talked.

"On the 26th. In the morning." she sighed again, nodding her head. 

"I get to spend a full day and two nights with you, my lord. Thank you." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I know you have missed me. I might be the God of Lies, but the truth is that I have missed you too." 

He pulled her flush against his body, wrapping an arm tightly around her petite waist, seemingly crushing her to him as she whimpered in pain and pleasure. With his other hand, he cupped her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek and looking deeply into her pale blue eyes. A tiny mewl escaped her full lips as her mind became fuzzy from his intense gaze that she couldn't break.

A few moments later, he leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers. Immediately, their eyes flew closed as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, clinging to him, almost afraid that he might vanish and leave her alone once again. His grip on her waist was almost the same as he glued her to him in their embrace. Their lips fought against each other, their kiss growing more intense by the minute. Soon enough, he forced her lips apart and slowly made his way inside, dominating her mouth into a searing kiss. A moan escaped her lips and she tried to pull away, possibly to hide her face because she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment and excitement. 

However, all of her plans were forgotten once he pulled her head back by the back of her neck. He dominated her until she couldn't breathe anymore, her head spinning and feeling light. Then he abruptly pulled away and she gasped for air, her head falling to his chest as they fought to catch their breaths.

Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders, gripping them to keep him close. His grip on her waist and back loosened slightly, but he refused to let her go away. She purred into his chest as he stroked her hair. 

"I have brought something for you. There is something we have to discuss before my leave." 

His words made her look up at him in expectation.

"What is it, my lord?" her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

With a flick of his fingers, a deep forest green box appeared in his hand. He pushed it forward but left it closed. 

"As I've mentioned before, both me and Thor got to spend time with you and Jane before the war. We also both received such boxes which contain a present for each of you, in our respective colours. It will be very important for the next part of our plan." he spoke solemnly, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"What plan, my lord? I'm not sure I understand."

"One at the time, my dear. Firstly." He trailed off as he opened the box, revealing a marvelous golden necklace with a deep green emerald stone pendant. It was spectacular, elegant, royal. 

"This, belongs to you now. If you accept it, of course. It is a claim that will play part in your future once the war begins. The fact that you belong to me will be of a great importance from now on." 

Small tears appeared at the corner of her eyes and she couldn't contain the tears that started down her cheeks. 

Placing the box on her lap, he used both his hands to cup her face as he brushed the tears away from her cheeks. 

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

"There is no reason for you to cry, my dove."

"B-but Master... You want to...claim me? As yours?" she hiccuped and covered her face with her small hands. He took them in his larger ones and kissed her fingers. 

"I believe it was about time it happened, no? It has been such a long while since our...connection started." she couldn't believe her ears. Was he seriously trying to make their relationship official? She hiccuped again and simply nodded, looking into his eyes. 

He nodded back at her as a cat-like grin spread on his features. He took the necklace from the box and as she put her hair in a fist, he placed it around her neck, locking it securely and letting it hang right above her cleavage. 

She gasped at its beauty and he caught her lips with his, biting on her bottom lip softly.

"Finally mine." he growled into her ear, roughly pulling her to his chest. She started crying in his shirt, soft sobs and whimpers escaping her mouth as she tried to stop hiccuping. 

"Cry not, my dove." he stroked her hair, running his fingers through it, as she started nuzzling into his chest and hand. 

"They're not tears of sadness, my lord." she whispered.

"I know. But I don't like to see you cry." he sighed into her hair before kissing the top of her head. 

"Thank you, my lord." she lifted her gaze to look up, smiling wholeheartedly at him. 

His slender fingers lifted her chin to his face and he pressed his cold lips to her red ones, earning another whimper from her. Keeping their lips at less than an inch apart, he whispered, breathing warm air on her plump lips "Call me Loki." before he pressed his lips harder against hers. 

"L-loki." she choked out his name, another sob leaving her lips as she almost started crying into his chest again. Cradling her into his arms, he held her close and let her calm down, enjoying the proximity. He normally wouldn't have allowed anyone to be this close to him but now it was different. He had made a choice, he thought, his mind wandering to the necklace that now graced her beautiful cleavage. She was his. The one he had chosen. He would always, forever from now on, allow her to do whatever she desired. He would also do anything for her, to make her happy because he was more than certain that she was the reason to his happiness, the reason his frozen heart was beating again and why he melted his usual cold behaviour and allowed himself to feel emotions. 

He gripped her tightly into his arms as he spoke. He had made his decision. He would go with the plan. 

"My love. I have to ask you something very important." she looked up at him, using her tiny fists to brush away her tears. 

"Yes, my lord?" she asked him to go on.

"Like I've said before. There is a war. Me and my brother were allowed to come and spend time with our lovers. 

But there is another reason. By now, Thor has probably persuaded Jane into coming with him, but I wish not to force you. It is your choice. But I would love it if you joined me to Asgard. What do you say?" she gasped, looking at him with widened eyes. 

"My lord..." he cut her off. "Loki." she winced and corrected herself. 

"Accept my apologies, Loki. It's very difficult for me to use anything other than you titles. I feel disrespectful." 

Her head hung low as she bit her bottom lip. He brushed it off and nudged forward with his question.

"Do you need time to ponder your decision?" he inquired, a little bit anxious to hear her answer. He continued. 

"Although Midgard is not endangered until the end of the war, I wish for you to join me to be closer to me so that I will be able to ensure your safety."

She just nodded into his chest. "I will go wherever my lord wants me to."

"Are you this willing to leave your life on Midgard? Not permanently. I do not wish for this war to last longer than necessary. But I do want you to be safe." he pulled her head up by her chin and kissed her forehead again. 

"If it means I can be with you...I've already endured almost a year alone." she rubbed her puffy eyes and smiled up at him, his pearl white teeth showing as he grinned at her. 

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again. We are leaving on the 26th. You don't need to pack anything up, but you can bring with you whatever you want." 

"Uh...okay. I'll see about it." she shifted on his lap, but he steadied her. 

"Tomorrow. Tonight you're mine." he buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply, making her shiver in delight. "What were you watching?" he purred into her ear, making her look at the screen. 

"Uh. A Christmas cartoon." her mind was too clouded to think of the title. She lowered her head in embarrassment. He just chuckled and reached to his left, taking the big cup of hot chocolate and sipping its contents before handing the cup to her. She thanked him and sipped a bit too before yawning slightly, covering her mouth. 

"Tired?" he inquired, raising a brow.

"A bit." she admitted, her cheeks reddening the slightest shade. "I just had a long day." 

He simply nodded, took the cup from her to place it back on the table, turned off the TV and wrapping her in the blanket, carried her to her bedroom. She yelped at first but let him carry her, remaining silent up until he gently placed her on the king-sized bed, joining her shortly after and pulling the cozy duvet over them. 

She stared at him in confusion her a second, knowing that this wasn't the usual way he wanted to 'sleep' with her, but shrugged it off shortly after as another yawn escaped her lips. 

Accepting his guidance, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. 

"Good night, my King." she murmured, nuzzling his chest with her cheek. A small honest smile graced his lips and he leaned down to kiss her hair. 

"Rest well, my love." He closed his eyes too, enjoying the warmth that he could only find in her embrace.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, Loki's Midgardian lover finds herself alone once again. Not knowing whether or not last night's happenings were real, she remembers other lovely moments she spent with her King.

The next morning, when she woke up, she was alone. Was it all just a dream? There was no sight of him, nothing to let her know that he was there or that he had been there last night. Sprawling on the bed, she sighed and decided she could sleep a little bit more. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he treated her last night, feeling her stomach fluttery and seeking for the warmth that she already missed.   
Pulling the duvet over her, she hid her head with it and giggled.

Her mind flew to the period from before his leave. He had been this gentle back then too. What made him change his dominant attitude into such a caring one? She wasn't sure, but she loved it. 

♥ Flashback ♥

It had been a bit over two weeks since they returned from Asgard and two days since she was released from the Midgardian hospital. Loki stayed away, feeling guilty that she got hurt because of him. He didn't want to scare her, to have her think that if she stayed by his side she would be hurt again. So he just let her be for a while, bringing her meals sometimes, sleeping at her bedside, trying to keep her close, still. 

However, he did nothing to continue their previous relationship. He didn't even touch her, unless she required his assistance to move.   
Little did he know that his change of attitude would hurt her so much. She felt as if he was staying there simply because it was part of his banishment, that he had lost any form of interest in her, that he had no desire for her anymore. She would sometimes cry at night, thinking of ways to tell him that he doesn't have to waste his time on her, that he could leave and have fun just like he did before, when he first found her. 

And so she tried. He was sitting in the arm chair in the living-room and she stood before him, fidgeting with her fingers. She was shaking uncontrollably as she spoke, hiccuping and trying to control her voice and tears. When she stopped speaking, he just started laughing, unable to muffle it anymore. She felt humiliated and as she turned to run to her room, he grabbed her. Firmly but gently. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her on his lap. Breathing warm air on her neck, he held her tightly, nevertheless making sure that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Why would you think that I want to leave you, my dear?" he chuckled into her ear, pressing a kiss to it as he waited for her answer. She just whimpered, placing her small hands over his. "While it might be part of my banishment, I did want it. It's the best possible option. In a cell in Asgard I would have missed you. So much." He placed kisses on her shoulder. 

"Turn around." he whispered, helping her stand as he made her face him. Keeping her up by her hips, he gently raised her loose sweater above her belly button, revealing the bandages underneath. Thinking that he only wanted to check on her wounds she just stood still, only to jolt away and yelp in surprise once his cold lips touched her skin. Looking down at him, her face turned red as she was met with a bright smile. 

"Have I apologized to you for what happened?" he asked, placing a small kiss to her stomach, although he already knew the answer. She nodded.

"I will, however, never be able to forgive myself." She shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "I truly regret that I had dragged you in a battle that was not yours. I'm sorry that you got hurt. I was so scared that I would lose you. I know you will forgive me, but I am going to have a hard time forgiving myself. Will you accept my apologies?" He looked up into her eyes, awaiting an answer. 

"I never blamed you for what happened, my king." He peppered her stomach with kisses, gripping her hips tighter to keep her up. Her legs were shaking and she looked like she would cry again, soon. She placed her hands on his shoulders, clinging to him for support. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one." She whimpered at first but then cried loudly when he pulled her down on his lap, making her straddle him.

"Are you comfortable? Have I hurt you?" He questioned, pushing her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I-I'm alright, my king." She stuttered a bit, letting go of his shoulders to grip the front of his deep forest green sweater. He wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist, starting to place small kisses down her jawline and neck, down to her collarbone. He suckled there, proceeding to leave a mark as she squirmed on his lap, gasping and moaning softly. 

"Shhhh. Fret not, little one. I am not going to harm you." She answered with a relatively loud moan, her hands releasing his sweater as he stopped torturing the now-bruised skin of her neck. 

"You enjoyed it that much?" he asked, a grin spreading on his features. His fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin he had just released until he pulled her flush against him. 

"M-mas-teer~" she gasped and arched her back, her clothed crotch grinding against his. He muffled a grunt by digging his teeth into her neck again, making her cry out.

He chuckled, running his tongue up her jawline, earning himself more mewls and gasps. 

"How can you think that my desire for you would fade away?" he cupped her face, looking deep into her eyes. 

Leaning in closely, he breathed hot air on her lips, watching her as she bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze. He continued to run his fingers up and down her spine, making sure not to add too much pressure to the bandaged area. 

"I'd never. I don't want you to think that you're not good enough." he spoke as he pecked her lips, almost as if he knew all of her doubts and understood all of her reasons only by simply staring deep into her soul. She mewled in surprise, taking a moment to kiss back as he still kept her close.

Soon enough, he closed his eyes and she followed suit, their kiss growing more passionate as he forced her lips apart, slowly caressing her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth and his grip on her tightened. When they parted for air, her face was tomato-red and her eyes were slightly watery and dilated. He just stroked her cheek until her breath evened before talking again.

"My dear, do you have trouble sleeping?" she titled her head in confusion. "You look very tired." he slowly moved his hands to rub the forming dark circles under her eyes. She tried to move away from his hand.

"I'm alright." She mumbled, averting her gaze again. 

"Tell me." he whispered in her ear.

"My...whole rib cage hurts...Especially when I lay down." she gulped and looked to the side, biting her lower lip. 

"I see." his answer was an almost silent whisper as he moved his hand to her ribs and spread his fingers over the bandage. Luckily his hands were big enough to cover her whole rib cage.

"Don't move." She gulped and nodded. Pressing slightly on her bandages, he closed his eyes as a green glow started emitting from his fingers, coldness seeping from them and attacking her soft flesh. She gasped at the sudden cold and tried to pull away but he just pressed harder on her ribs, making her cry out. 

"Shhh. It's going to be over soon." his grip firm and tight, he kept her from moving and squirming on his lap, her body going numb and consequently tired. 

"It's so cold." She was shaking massively, feeling as she would freeze at any time. 

"I know. Just a little longer." he opened his eyes and bore deep into hers for another minute before his fingers stopped glowing and he wrapped his hands around her instead, pulling her close to his chest. Her body immediately warmed up and she looked at him in confusion only to see him smirk down at her. 

"Better?" he asked and only then she sensed his fingers twitching as he magically warmed her up. 

"Very much so but..." she bit her lip, refraining from saying anything else. Instead she just nodded her head.

"Speak your mind, little dove." he caressed her cheek, awaiting a response.

"Ugh...Thank you....For everything you've done. It doesn't hurt a-anymore." she tried to come up with her words. 

"There is no need to thank me, my dear. Now go on." he watched her intently, a smirk playing on his lips, almost as if he knew what she wanted to say.

"You...don't need to use magic on me." she blurred out.

"My powers are not completely sealed." he smirked, continuing to look down at her with mischief.

"I'd rather you warm me up in a different way." she whispered as softly and rapidly as she could, hoping he didn't hear. He just chuckled again, pulling her into a lip-searing kiss before he whispered. "I know."

He started trailing small kisses down her jawline once again, making her gasp and arch against him, his big hands caressing her sides, nonchalantly brushing past her clothed breasts. 

He firmly gripped her hips and looked down at her, taking in the hazed look in her eyes as he moved his hands on her thighs and then beneath them. He stood, keeping her up with a gentle grasp. She whimpered at the sudden movement, although the pain in her rib cage subsided and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. 

Using his magic to open the door and turn on the lights, he entered her bedroom and made his way to her bed, gently placing her on the soft mattress, settling to hover above her, nestled between her legs. He took a moment to gaze upon her. Half lidded eyes, plump, kiss-bruised red lips, flushed cheeks, chest heaving slightly. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing her like this. But it was not the time. Not now. He would have all the time in the world for this.

Therefore, he just leaned down to peck her lips, then he placed kisses on each of her cheeks, on the tip of her nose, on her forehead and again on her lips. She mewled and looked up at him in confusion, resting her hands on his chest. 

"It doesn't hurt when you lay down, now, does it?" his right hand dipped to her side, lazily caressing her through the material. She shook her head and muffled a small yawn. 

"Good. You should be able to rest, then. Your body needs it to recover." she pouted but gave a short nod, knowing full well that he was right. She was worn out and the unexpected contact with his magic didn't exactly help her from that point of view. 

He stood and pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in. Kissing her forehead once again, he whispered a "Good night." and turned to leave. However, she gripped his wrist, trying to stop him. He turned around with a slightly surprised and annoyed look on his face. She winced and pulled her hand away, hiding it in the duvet, afraid of punishment. Noticing her reaction, his expression immediately softened and he knelt next to the bed, caressing her cheek. 

"I did not mean to scare you. I apologize. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She looked at him in relief, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"I just wanted to ask if you....if you'd like to stay with me tonight?" her words faded to the end of the sentence, but he understood anyways. Circling the bed, he made his way under the covers and allowed her to curl up against him. 

"Good night, my King."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a very special Midgardian 'dish' on Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut below.

Without noticing, she drifted away, her mind wandering to past moments spent with her king and slowly they turned into confusing dreams. He was brutal and sweet, dominant and careful at the same time. He was everything he's always been and all she even wanted him to be. Soon her mind could barely keep up with the images running around, torturing her with bodiless pain and mindless pleasure.

Her breathing got heavier and heavier. It felt as if something was pressing down on her chest and she tried pushing it away as her mind kept repeating words in his voice, although she couldn't understand them.

Suddenly she felt a cold swish of air hit her face and she stirred, her eyes opening slightly, realizing that the blanket covering her face has been removed. She moaned in pain and covered her face with her forearm, cursing the sunlight. Trying to turn away from the window, she stopped dead in her tracks, realizing that the pressure on her chest was actually real, not only part of her dreams. She was indeed breathing heavily, her chest struggling to rise. Mewling softly in both fear and surprise, she slowly removed her hand and opened one eye, looking down.

Relief washed through her body as she realized that the one resting on her tummy was actually the man she had dreamed of only minutes ago.

 

"Master...You're here..." she smiled weakly, relaxing against the pillows as he nuzzled her tummy.

"But of course. Why would I not be here?" he questioned with his signature smirk on his features.

"Uh..I...thought it was only a dream. I didn't think you were here."

He simply chuckled and pressed a kiss to her tummy through the material of her sweater. It made her squeal and squirm in place for a moment before he caught her arms, keeping her in place by her biceps.

"Sleeping in today?" he questioned, nuzzling lower and lower, until he reached her hip bones. One of his hands released her arm and it snaked down her body to push her loose, large sweater up. She shook her head, her breath having caught in her throat.

"Then why are you in bed on such a beautiful Christmas morning?" his sly smile grew wider, watching her expression, awaiting a response.

"I-uh. I thought I was home alone. So I decided to sleep in...."

"You thought I had left?"

"No. I thought it had all been but a dream." she finished with a small sob. His fingers touched the heated skin of her tummy and she jolted away slightly. He continued his ministrations with a chuckle, drawing lazy patterns on her sensitive flesh.

"Tell me, little one, do you happen to dream of me often?" he questioned, looking up at her with a playful glint in his eyes.

She blushed a deep red, trying to cover her face again.

"And what do you dream of, hm?" he pushed her sweater up to her breasts, watching with a mischievous grin as she squirmed underneath him.

"Do you dream of me taking you? Hard and deep, like I used to? Do you dream of things I could do to you, but I never have? Tell me." he started kissing up her stomach, still waiting for her to speak.

"I-I usually dream of...things that already happened..." she whimpered when his fingers touched her outer thigh and then swiftly dipped between her legs, rubbing against the thin material of her panties. She hissed in surprise, her hips snapping up.

He chuckled against her skin, his other hand pressing on her tummy to keep her in place. 

"Do those dreams arouse you so much?" she whimpered when his fingers pulled the thin layer of cloth out of his way, brushing over her slick folds before bringing them up to his face. "This much?" he rubbed his fingers together, smearing the wetness on them.

"I will give you something to dream of..." he sighed and pulled her sweater completely off her breasts, starting to place small kisses on her chest, on his way down.

"M-master?" her words turned into a loud moan of pleasure when he pushed her panties to the side yet again and gave her slit a long lick.

"Yes, my dear?" he questioned, looking at her briefly before closing his mouth over her mound. Her back arched in pleasure, all thoughts rid from her mind.

Giving her a long lick, he moved one hand under her leg then up to press on her tummy, keeping her in place as he lapped, nibbled, sucked and licked at her sex, earning himself numerous moans, mewls and whispered pleas to go on. He hummed lightly against her as he felt her close to her peak, pulling away a moment later. A small whimper left her lips at the loss of touch, but she dared not say anything.

Pulling away and sitting crouched in front of her, he admired his handiwork. She was panting rapidly, trying to calm down from her clouded heavens, her vision was unfocused, eyes looking for him, cheeks red, lips full and swollen from having been bitten to muffle the sounds. He noted that he didn't like that and he needed to make her scream his name soon. Small marks were beginning to form where he had used his teeth. He smirked, remembering the small detail on how rapidly her skin used to bruise. He decided that was one of the things he missed about her. Marking her for the world to know whom she belongs to. He would take care of that too.

"Now now, my dear, I believe you like not the fact that I have not granted you the release you were longing for?" she just whimpered at his words, knowing full well that he already knew the answer. She averted her gaze, realizing that it was not in expected of her to make demands or have expectations from her king. She mentally scolded herself for having forgotten such an important detail in their relationship. She could one hope that he was merciful that day and would not feel offended by her attitude.

"Do not worry. It will come soon enough." his smirk only grew when her eyes widened in anticipation and lust filled them, along with the familiar hint of love that managed to melt his heart and, as much as he hated admitting, made him regret the way he was treating her. Sometimes.

With a flick of his slender fingers, all clothing was gone and her now bare form, sprawled on the bed for him, shivered. "Are you afraid?" he whispered softly as he leaned down on her, pressing a small kiss at the top of her ear. She simply shook her head. "Do you want this?" He whispered again, a single finger running down her bare chest, leaving a burning trail in its way.

A breathy moan was all he needed for an answer, his hands now gripping her waist and moving her into a better angle, her legs pushed further apart by his thighs as he made room for himself. With a soft kiss on her open mouth and a gentle thrust, he entered her, stopping for a moment to admire her almost cute grimace at the pain of the intrusion before pushing in, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt. Although the discomfort was obvious, the way she closed her eyes and eased her head on the pillow moments later let him know that she enjoyed this. Possibly as much as he did, her incredibly tight walls clenching, contracting around him, hot and wet as she adjusted to his girth.

He leaned in, capturing her mouth again, giving her a sloppy kiss before trailing down to let his lips ghost over her skin as he began a slow pace, watching fascinated as her expression changed from one of slight discomfort to one of pure bliss.

Mouth open, eyes closed tightly and head thrown back on the pillows, louder and louder were the sounds escaping her beautiful lips as he hit all the right places, bringing her to edges she had once considered forgotten. Tiny fists pulling at his raven hair, she felt her body tremble in pleasure as he kept a steady pace, his groans and grunts joining hers in their love-making. He reached back up and placed a sweet kiss to her lips, changing the angle to make her cry out into his mouth. It brought sparkles to her eyes and her body felt as if it was on fire, his gentle but perfectly angled thrust soon sending her over the edge. With a loud cry of his name, a harsh drag of her nails down his back and her back arched high, she let herself go over the edge, her contracting muscles bringing him with her not a moment later, his hold seed spilling deep inside of her.

He looked up from his daze, eyes searching her face, lungs fighting for air. Maybe it hadn't been one of those moments in which he practically destroyed her, but it was intense, passionate, full of emotion. It was pure love-making. Pure love. He knew it. He felt it. He was sure she felt it too.

Her bright eyes open, she was searching for his gaze too and when they met, their lips touched in a kiss that left words unnecessary. She needn't be afraid of anything anymore. He was hers and hers only. Her heart fluttered and she couldn't fight back a smile of genuine happiness when he held her so dearly.

Pulling away, a similar smile graced his features as he lazily caressed her cheek. With a soft kiss to her panting, open mouth, he pulled out of her, his smile turning into a smirk as she whimpered at the loss of fullness. Flopping down beside her, he pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck. "Mine." he whispered as his teeth pierced her skin, proceeding to nibble softly, leaving the mark he had earlier mentally promised. She whined in surprise but did little to resist, his strong arms pulling her closer to him, pinning her in place. When he pulled back, his smile was even brighter.

"Merry Christmas." he murmured into her hair.

"Merry Christmas to you too." she replied, a bit surprised that he remembered or even cared about their Midgardian holiday.

"I made you breakfast." she looked up at him in disbelief.

"You cook?" his face twisted, feeling slightly offended as he got out of the bed.

"But of course. Tea, coffee, orange juice?" he asked, leaning down, after putting on pants, just enough to peck her lips.  
"Orange juiceeeeee." she giggled, stretching. "I'll go take a quick shower."

"As you wish. Also, Jane texted..." he pointed at the phone on her bedside table. "...asking whether we would like to join her and my oaf of a brother later today. Something about Christmas ice-skating. I said yes."

She watched dumbfounded at his awkward change in behaviour. What on Midgard had happened to her King? He just chuckled at her expression as he turned around and started for the kitchen. She would catch on pretty soon. Now that she was officially his, it was his duty to take proper care of her. One way or another. He had decided to take it slow, but not too slow.

Oh, this way going to be fun.


End file.
